Someone To Watch Over Me
by kiwilynn13
Summary: Set after Episode 9. Mako watches over Korra to make sure she's okay, Asami finally gets some answers from him, and Mako finally realizes his feelings for Korra. One-shot. Sort've Angsty. Makorra goodness and Masami heartbreak everywhere.


Hey guys! Now that schools out I finally have time to write some new stuff. I'm a HUGE Avatar and a HUGE Makorra shipper. Episode 9 was so perfect and this is what I picture happening once Korra is home safe and sound. Hope you like it!

* * *

It had been two days now since Korra had been brought back to the island. Mako refused to leave her side until she she was completely well again. Pema would bring him food and offered to take over for him so he could get some sleep, but he refused.

He couldn't leave her. Not yet, he had to be sure she'd be alright.

When he found out she had been taken it was like someone had ripped his heart completely out of his chest. It was then that he realized how much he truly did care for her, how much he truly needed her.

If he were to be honest with himself, he could say that he loved her.

Sure, there was Asami, whom he still cared for greatly, but it just wasn't the same anymore. She loves him and he knows it. At one point he could say he loved her too, no questions asked, but something had changed between them ever since Korra had kissed him.

Asami was safe, stable, just what Mako always wanted.

Korra was what he needed. He needed to live a little and let loose. Korra was just the right person to do that for him. She brought the spontaneity his life had been lacking.

Now Mako sits in the chair that he hasn't left for two days next to Korra's bed.

Bolin and Asami come to check on her, but usually it's just him and Korra.

It was late and Mako was barely able to keep his eyes open. The sun had set long ago, casting the room in a soothing blue light from the moon.

Korra's chest rises and falls with her steady breathing. Mako would give anything to be able to be sleeping like that right now, but no, he had to make sure she would be okay once she woke up.

Mako bolted upright when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he slowly got to his feet to see who would be knocking at this time of night. He slid the door open to reveal Asami, still wearing her normal clothes, but she had a different look in her eyes. A look of determination.

"Asami? What are you still doing up?" Mako asked.

"Can we talk? I promise it won't take long," she replied.

"Uh..sure, let me just make sure Korra hasn't woken up yet."

Mako walked over to Korra's side and brushed the hair away from her face. She was still sleeping, unfortunately. He could only imagine what Asami had to say to him. He knew he was being a horrible boyfriend. He was sorry for it, but right now Korra needed him.

* * *

Asami was waiting for him in the hall when he finished checking on Korra. She didn't look mad, or hurt, or sad, she just looked determined to get some answers.

"Alright..what did you want to talk about?" Mako asked.

"Bolin told me something pretty interesting, I need you to tell me if it's true or

not," Asami said.

_Oh no_, Mako though, _Bolin told her about the kiss._

Mako cleared his throat.

"What did…um..what did he-"

"Did you kiss her?"

Mako was taken aback by how forward Asami was being. He stared at her blankly for a moment before he began to even register her question.

"Well?" Asami was getting impatient now.

"I…no. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. But I…I did kiss her back," Mako said. There really wasn't any use in lying. She already knew the truth, anyway.

Asami closed her eyes to keep her composure. She didn't want to yell at him, not yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would be hurt. I couldn't do that to you. I care too much about you."

"But you didn't care enough to stop yourself from kissing back."

There was silence after that. Nothing but silence.

Mako's mind was racing. He felt horrible for doing this to Asami. He was in the wrong and there was no way to make this any better for either of them.

The silence continued for another minute until Asami quietly sighed to herself.

"You love her."

It wasn't a question or an accusation. Just a simple fact. Yes, he loved her. He loved Korra more than he could begin to explain. There was no use denying it anymore.

Mako's eyes locked with Asami's and an unspoken agreement passed between them. They needed to stop pretending with each other.

"Be with her. I know she feels the same way about you."

"How do you know?"

"Ikki. She…well, she loves to gossip about you two," Asami laughed as she said that.

"Aren't you angry?"

"No..I was, but not anymore. This is for the best, I suppose. I don't want to stand in the way of something real between you and Korra. You both deserve happiness, and I'm happy you found it in each other. I..I'm sad that you couldn't find that happiness with me, but I..I want you to know that I don't regret us."

Mako smiled.

"Neither do I. You're great, Asami. You're beautiful, smart, capable of anything. Any guy would be lucky to call you their's."

Asami's smile turned sad as she nodded at his words.

"We can still be friends, can't we?" Mako asked.

Asami looked at him again and nodded. She feared that if she talked again, she wouldn't be able to keep up her calm demeanor. She was trying so hard to remain calm, to not show him how much this was truly killing her.

"I-I should get back to Korra, make sure she's alright."

Mako turned away from Asami and made his way back to Korra's room. As he opened the door, Asami called out to him.

"She's really lucky, you know, to have someone like you watching over her."

Mako nodded once more and went back to his chair beside the bed.

As soon as the door shut, Asami ran back to her room. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry. No one was allowed to see her walls crumble down. She loved Mako. Maybe they would have worked if she had just hit him with her moped before he met Korra. They could've been great, it was all just bad timing, just not meant to be.

* * *

Mako slumped down into his chair and grabbed Korra's hand. He felt her stir at his touch but she didn't wake up. She made an irritated grunt when she turned onto her side, facing him. _She must be dreaming about something,_ Mako thought. Looking at her now, in the pale moonlit room, he realized this was a picture he wouldn't mind seeing for the rest of his life, because he loved her. He loved her and he wanted to keep her safe.

But, knowing Korra, that was probably going to be life's biggest challenge for him.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? This is my first time ever writing an Avatar/LoK fanfic so I don't know how great it is.

God, I've really missed writing!

Please review!

-kiwilynn13


End file.
